


The Darkness

by Miranthia



Series: The Adventures of a Sky Badger [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Only in the darkness can you see the stars." --Martin Luther King, Jr.





	The Darkness

_**Nothing**._  
  
_There was absolutely **nothing**  that she could see, for what seemed to be miles._  
  
_Her world was completely and utterly shrouded in darkness, the inky black surrounding her and seeping into each and every opening that it could find; from her mouth, drawn open wide into a silent scream, to the tiniest of pores._  
  
_It was suffocating._  
  
_She couldn't speak. She could't breathe. Every time her lungs expanded to take in more air, the pressure built inside of her until it felt like she was going to explode, and there was not a thing anyone could do to help her._  
  
_Somewhere, buried deep within her subconscious, she was dimly aware of someone saying her name. However the empty nothingness pressed harder into her ears, until she could not even hear the sound of her own labored breathing._  
  
_**Panic**._  
  
_The harder she fought to stay cognizant, the more the inky blackness surrounded her and she began to panic, something moving around her. She couldn't get a grasp on what it was, no matter how close she could feel it coming nearer to her. It was like…...dreaming, only she was awake. She had read about this before, in one of her mother’s No-Maj books. What was it called? Sleep paralysis._  
  
_Only, she hadn’t been asleep._  
  
_Or had she?_  
  
_She could feel something starting to shake her shoulder, the thing crawling ever closer becoming clearer as the black began to fade away, her heart hammering in her chest as a cold shiver of fear ran down her spine as the thing became more defined._  
  
_It was calling out to her._  
  
_And coming closer._  
  
_Closer, ever closer, and brighter, its features sharp, and hard, yet oddly familiar. It was….calling to her…...saying her name……_  
  
_She had suffocated surely, and now she was dying._  
  
_Yet…_  
  
  
  
“ **SUSAN**!”  
  
“ **OW**!  _What_  in the bloody…..” she jerked up with a start, immediately regretting her action when her head began to spin, the girl fully aware of the dull throb that was surging through her body, starting at her head. “What happened?”  
  
“Well….. What do you remember?” Minerva asked with a slightly pained smile, brushing the younger woman’s blonde hair out of her face. Truth be told she had been completely terrified while the girl was out; nothing that she had been doing to try and bring her to had been working.  
  
She smiled in thanks as she layed there for a minute as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal, pushing herself slowly up into a seated position, wracking her brain in an effort to try and forget the lonely, dark feeling that had been swirling inside of her mind only moments before. “I was…..in the living room, and then….I got up for something. Right? I wasn’t sleeping, right? Then what…  **OH**! There was a knock on the front door, so I went to answer it and then….. _nothing_.” Susan swallowed deeply and looked at Minerva, her brow creased into a frown. “Min, I don’t remember anything. What…..what happened? How long was-”  
  
“Only for a few seconds, I promise.” Minerva said with a reassuring smile, her teeth working at the corner of her bottom lip as she tried, so very hard, not to laugh about the predicament. While she may have been scared for the others’ well-being, she couldn’t help but find the entire fiasco hilarious. “We did knock on the door, and you answered it, but….”  
  
“We conked noggins.” Alex said with a rueful grin, waving slightly at her friend as the blonde swiveled around to look at her.  
  
Susan frowned once more, taking in the disheveled appearance of her friend and noticed that she was covered in something. After a moment she looked down at herself to see that she was covered in it as well. “ _What_ -”  
  
“We were trying to surprise you, but as Alex jumped into the doorway, you...kinda…..”  
  
“You jumped at the same time.” said a third voice. Susan looked up to see Lenny coming out of her kitchen with an icepack, and a frozen bag of peas. She handed the pack to Alex before holding the bag of peas out to the bewildered Metamorphmagus. “I guess this is what we get for trying to surprise you with a cake, yeah? Next time we’ll call first.”  
  
They all sat there in mute silence for a minute before all four of them burst out into uncontrollable laughter at the same time, both Alex and Susan flinging the smushed cake at their cake-free friends. The wound up in a pile of limbs and crumbs in the doorway, the laughing finally dying off into titters and nose-sniffing.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Susan!”  
  
It was one that she would never forget. Well, all but a few seconds anyway.


End file.
